Ryuji Goda
Ryuji Goda is the main antagonist of the video game Yakuza 2 and its remake Yakuza Kiwami 2. He is the head of the Go-Ryu Clan a fraction of the yakuza: the Omi Alliance. Due to his influence he has recieved the title of "the dragon of Kansai". Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 Kiryu is told by Daigo Dojima that Ryuji once invited him to come to the Kansai region to fight with him. When Daigo had arrived Ryuji had cops in the area they were supposed to meet, thus resulting in Daigo going to jail for five years. Ryuji is first introduced when Kiryu is sitting in the cabaret club The Grand in Sotenbori. One of his minions praises him and states that he is "the dragon of Kansai". This angers Ryuji and beats up the minion violently. Kiryu attempts to intervene and ends up fighting and defeating the other minions. Ryuji is impressed and allows Kiryu to drink with him. He reveals that he does not like his title "the dragon of Kansai" because the "of Kansai" part implies he is not the only dragon. In fact in Kamurocho a man named Kazuma Kiryu (the character he is speaking to, the protagonist) has recieved the title "the dragon of Dojima" due to his success in the yakuza Tojo Clan's fraction: the Dojima Family. He states that he is planning to attack Kamurocho later that day and in the process kill Kiryu and become the one and only dragon. Kiryu and Daigo meet with the authoraties of the Omi Alliance to make a peace treaty between it and the Tojo Clan. As Kiryu and Daigo are meeting with Jin Goda, Ryuji's adoptive father the chairman of the Omi Alliance and its excecutives Ryuji leads the Go Ryu Clan in an invasion of the building, an attempt to overthrow the current authorative body of the yakuza and replace it. It is revealed that Ryuji does not want there to be a peace treaty and instead wants a gang war between the two yakuzas. Some of Ryuji's minions take the chairman so Daigo stays behind to fight Ryuji whilst Kiryu goes to save him. When Kiryu makes it out of the building Ryuji comes after him and the two fight. Kiryu beats Ryuji. Ryuji has the Millenium Tower blown up with people in it. Ryuji attends chairman Terada of the Tojo Clan's funeral due to their close past. When Kiryu rescues Haruka from an excecutive of the Omi Alliance that kidnapped her, Ryuji kills the excecutive, disgusted by the idea of abducting a child. Due to the fact Kiryu had just been weakened by having a fight Ryuji does not wish to fight him as if he defeats him whilst he is in a weakened state he will not truly become the one and only dragon. Kiryu and Date later discover that Ryuji is the brother of Sayama and that their mother was killed in the Dojima Family's invasion on the Jingweon Mafia's base. Ryuji invites Kiryu to meet him at the top of the Millenium Tower to have their final showdown. Kiryu and Sayama arrive and reveal to Ryuji that he and Sayama are siblings. Kiryu and Ryuji get into a cage and battle things out, Kiryu defeats Ryuji once again. Takashima attempts to shoot Sayama dead but before he can Ryuji shoots him several times and kills him. Takashima manages to get some shots into Ryuji and as a result he is dying. Despite the fact that the Jingweon Mafia have left a bomb on top of the Millenium Tower that will blow up Ryuji requests to fight Kiryu once again.To honour the request of a dying man Kiryu agrees. Kiryu and Ryuji get into the cage which the bomb is in the centre of and force Sayama to leave by setting off the elevator she is standing on. Kiryu defeats Ryuji for the final time and Sayama makes her way up to see him. She holds Ryuji in her arms and he comments that the first time he saw her he thought she looked a lot like his mother. Therefore he liked it when she smiled as it was the appearence of his mother smiling. He asks her to smile for him to which she does. Ryuji dies in her arms. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Related to Hero Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killers